Because a ship is very large and more complicated in scale than a general building, the ship is manufactured through a process of fabricating block units by using a number of members, tools and materials and assembling the block units. Various automation equipment are necessary to perform welding, painting and inspection operations in order to fabricate a hull block, and complicated structures, which are installed in the hull block to reinforce structural rigidity of a hull, frequently interrupt the flow of work of the automation equipment. An autonomous moving apparatus, which freely moves up and down and left and right by using a wire so as to avoid obstacles, has been developed.
As electric power source cables and various communication cables are connected in the autonomous moving apparatus in order to drive and control the apparatus, the cables interfere with the work of a working robot mounted on the moving apparatus as well as movement of the moving apparatus. In addition, a problem may occur in which painted surfaces and the cables itself are damaged due to the cables and the painted surfaces coming into contact with each other.